Devil May Cry: Demon Days
by Abbyroseflame24
Summary: After Defeating Mundus and saving his brother from meeting his ultimate demise. The Sparda brothers find a new and much less expected adventure. Parenting. WARNING: This Fanfic includes cussing and weird antics.
1. Demon Days

**This story takes place in an Alternate Universe from Canon!**

 **the events in this story take place from Devil May Cry 1 to Devil May Cry 4 chronologically.**

 **With That out of the way, Hello All of Fanfiction. First ever Devil May Cry story but Hey, won't be my last hopefully.**

* * *

It was a Semi-cold night in the city. A grown man wearing a long blue trench coat, long green scaled slacks, a deep green almost vest looking shirt with a handkerchief neatly tucked at the crest of the shirt, dark brown leather fingerless gloves. in his right hand a katana and in his left hand, a boys hand. the boy looked to be not much older than 5 years old. The boys hair was silver like the man holding his hand, the boys other arm was that of a demonic one being red and blue with elongated fingers, he wore a small red vest with a black long sleeved shirt on underneath it.

"Stay close Nero," the older man said keeping him close.

"Yes Dad," Nero obeyed, they soon reached a building with a neon light display above reading 'Devil May Cry'.

"Step lively Nero.. we may not be staying long," the father said as he cautiously approached the front steps and took in a deep sigh only to be copied by his son seconds later. He opened the front door and revealed another man at a desk counting the money he had, without looking he spoke.

"We're closed right now," The two still walked in.

"Even to family.." The father said as the door closed behind the two and they walked to that desk. The man at the desk looked up from the money.

"Come to say hello or do you need me for something Vergil, not that i'd except," the man smirked looking at his brother.

"As embarrassing as it is to ask this I wish to live here with you, my son and me have nowhere to go.." Vergil responded after letting his son wave hello to his uncle. The brother raised an eyebrow but still sat down, he took a big sigh and signaled his brother to look behind the desk with his eyes burning into him to keep quiet. When Vergil and Nero looked behind the desk they saw a small basket, and inside that basket was a baby, a new born.

"I already have enough on my plate Vergil, I barely know how to take care of myself let alone a baby girl, can't exactly have someone I know i'll get into some kind of trouble with in my house. Like Mom told us before having a baby is the biggest responsibility ever." The brother explained, Vergil was slightly understanding but it still didn't stop him from continuously asking his brother.

"Please Dante, I can try and help with her as much as I can maybe I can even help to raise her with you." Dante's eyes where filled with both sadness and worry. As the two continued to talk Nero grew closer to the baby not knowing it was waking up from a nap. The newborns grey blue eyes looked around and was searching for her father and caught hold of a new face, Nero's face. She continued to stare into his eyes both of them where locked and then Nero smiled which caused the baby to start too giggle, alarming her father that she was awake, yet reassuring him she was happy. When Dante looked over he saw his baby girl laughing at Nero who was also laughing. Then with a heavy sigh.

"You pay half the costs of this place and buy your own clothes and furniture. And you help take care of your son AND my daughter. Got it?" Dante said looking his brother deep into his eyes.

"I shall do my best," Vergil nodded to his brother and after that Dante picked up his daughters basket and carried her upstairs.

"You start helping out tomorrow, couch is open for you two, I'll come back down with some blankets once i put her in her crib," Dante then talked to his baby in a very goofy voice, loving her laugh as he dissapeared upstairs.

-Devil May Cry-

Months later Dante and Vergil where scrambling around the whole upstairs and downstairs, Vergil seemed to be a lot calmer than Dante was but at the same time it wasn't his fault that his daughter managed to crawl away from either of their vision. Nero kept looking up at the ceiling as he was walking towards the kitchen.

"Nero! Have you seen your cousin?!" Dante said still in fatherly panic.

"Yeah, she's on the ceiling bar." Nero said pointing up towards the ceiling, Dante and Vergil looked up and saw that the baby had two wings. While Dante knew she's had wings he had no idea that she could use them to fly all the way up to the ceiling.

"Ok, did not know she could fly," Dante said calming down, he held out his arms and his daughter flew down into his arms. "Now Rosey... say Daddy," He only got baby coos from her. Vergil walked over with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Say Dummy," Vergil said curtly in an attempt to irritate his younger brother, It only backfired on him.

"Say Asshole," Dante smirked right back at him.

"Ve-Ve" Rosey cooed, her father then started shaking trying very hard to contain his laughter. Vergil on the other hand was very much so less than pleased and it didn't help his own son was laughing at that. She then flew over to Vergil, he realized that wasn't a response, she saw him and wanted to be held by her uncle. He caught her and she fell asleep in his arms.

"Looks like I'm her favorite Dante," Vergil said with a smug grin upon his face. Dante only put his arms down and smirked admitting defeat.

"That and from what I read she's supposed to have 5 naps a day at this age... mind watching those two, I really need to get out of the house. Lady's pointed out a job I can take so if I plan on taking care of my daughter I-"

"Say no more. Go take the job." Vergil said as he turned towards Rosey's room to put her down for a few hours. Dante nodded and got on his large red coat, taking Rebellion along with Ebony and Ivory he left the house.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the first Chapter in Devil May Cry: Demon Days. I am hoping to post a chapter once every week. We'll see as we hit that point.**


	2. Talk to me Baby

**A/N: Hello :D i will be posting random stuff here every chapter. Todays randomness is a pun. If you need to use the bathroom on the border of Russia and Belarus. Are you European, or Russian? (Just let it click in your head and you will hate me .u.) (Also last Chapter took place in Spring and October.)**

* * *

Vergil was cleaning Yamato after putting Rosey to bed, Nero was watching TV. It was a cool fall day today October 16th to be exact, knowing his brother would be gone all day he decided to start planning out a few things. One of the first things he did was search the newspaper for any activity that could be classified as demonic, not to his surprise a story happened to be in the middle of the paper. Capulet City was known for being a home of paranormal activities. Nonetheless a giant tower in the middle of the city, Vergil knew that was his fault. Several reports of people trying to get near the tower had met a terrible end with no evidence to who killed them.

"Nero get away from that," Vergil slightly looked up seeing his son trying to touch the sword called Sparda, named after Dante and Vergils father.

"Ok," Nero walked away in slight shame. When his father wasn't looking Nero walked upstairs to peek on the 5 month old cousin of his. until again,

"Nero. Rosey needs her sleep, leave her alone for now." Vergil called out and Nero just walked back downstairs and flopped on his Uncles couch. "I know you're bored, once she wakes up and i can get her properly dressed to where she can't show her wings to anyone, we'll go out to the park."

That seemed to pacify Nero for now. Vergil sighed as he found nothing overwhelmingly interesting in the paper, to be honest he thought being in power was a lot more exciting than sitting around waiting for a new job, but even then him and dante had to have at least one of them stay behind... or did they?

"Hey Vergil, Where's Dante?" A striking woman walked into the shop, she wore a black Crop Top with a lighting bolt shape in the middle to emphasize her breast size, she also has on black leather pants with a double belt, finally her boots where up to ust below her knee.

"He went out on a mission for Lady, why? do you need him for your special time?" Vergil said barely even bothering to lift his eyes off the newspaper.

"Very funny Vergil. No i'm here to check on the little one," Trish said looking around, "Where is the little ball of sunshine anyways?" She spotted a baby monitor for only audio was on.

"She's Napping, i just put her down 4 minutes ago." Vergil scoffed, Trish wasn't one of his favorite people. Though she bared a very shocking resemblance to his mother, she was nothing like Eva. Trish cast her gaze to the 5 year old in the room.

"Hi Nero~" She said in a almost coo.

"Hi miss Trish," Nero said waving a small hello. Vergil turned his attention to the baby monitor as a light buzzing sound was emanating from it. He then got up and headed upstairs only to be followed by the ever so persistent Trish. he sighed and headed into the upstairs area where everyone pretty much lived. he then opened the door to Rosey's room to see she was asleep but purring like a cat.

"She already seems more Demon than human." Trish teased at Vergil who glared at her. he scoffed and looked at her, while there was a chance she was a more demon spawn than human but she wouldn't have her human figure if she was more demon than human. Though with his brother he couldn't be all to sure, but he could figure that he would most likely be more into human women than demons. He then closed the door once he recognized what was going on with his niece and headed back downstairs.

"if you can make yourself useful and watch her while me and Nero go out to the park, it would be much appreciated." Vergil said as he put on his coat. Nero heard this and ran upstairs to get on his outdoors clothes.

"Sure, not like I have much else to do." Trish simply complied with Vergil, she had plenty to do but Vergil isn't exactly someone you want to piss off. once him and Nero left the shop she started to rummage through the house scavenging any left over pizza Dante might have left. surely enough the fridge as always was covered in pizza boxes. While eating a cold slice she couldn't help but think about the kid, well both kids. The only parents they have left in this world and they happen to be the two most powerful demon hunters probably in the world. So far the girl seemed to be getting acquainted with her wings and body she was over a few weeks and saw Dante trying to get her down safely from the jukebox. Funny he always seems to beat up that thing more than he's gentle with it. 20 minutes had passed as Trish was about to check on the baby she heard crying from th Monitor, timing couldn't have been more perfect. Trish briskly trotted up the stairs and opened the baby's door and saw that she was in fact awake by the looks of it she was hungry. So appeasing to the babies needs she made her a bottle of formula and feed the baby it wouldn't be extremely long until she could eat soft foods but until then Trish was perfectly fine doing, it made her think about having a kid of her own one day but until then taking care of dante's for him was just as fun. After she fed and burped Rosey she tried to get her to say her name.

"Ok Rosey, Say Trish." She had a camera out to record her baby moments like has been doing. At first all Rosey did was coo, "come on sweetie, Say Trish. Trish~" she continued to try and get Rosey to say her first true word when Nero and Vergil walked back in.

"Nero!" Rosey said crawling to her cousin. Both Vergil and Trish where shocked her first word and it was Nero. Nero was beyond delighted and picked her up and she continued to say his name.

"Yes! That's my name! Dad look she can say my name!" He was so happy that all Vergil could do was smile.

"Yes, she can say your name." Though Vergil was a little jealous, it was funny to see that her first word wasn't Daddy or mommy. But Nero. Later that night during dinner and during Rosey's final nap of the day at 5:45 Dante was home and saw the whole video, only to want to cry into his desk. He missed his daughters first word because he had to get more money.

"Why out of all days she decides to learn to talk when i'm not home is beyond me.." He was trying to hold back tears, Vergil couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well could have been worse, she could have never shown up in your life." He said as an attempt to try and cheer up his brother which only ended up in more pain for Dante's feelings.


	3. 3 years later

**A/N: I apparently purr in my sleep like a cat, Now all I need is a tail and cat ears and I can officially be a Neko.**

* * *

 **—3 years later...—**

"Nero, what's that thing?" Rosey turned her head looking at the television and seeing a large fish.

"That's a Shark, it's called Jaws," Nero said not looking away from the TV, Nero was now 8 and taking responsibility for him and Rosey and thanks to Vergil being a strict parent she knew how to say full sentences just her words weren't always correct. Partially because Dante talked to her like anyone else except a lot more kinder since both her and Nero where still very young and related to him. Nero saw a woman in very revealing clothes and covered his cousins eyes. Once the scene passed he let go, Vergil and Dante walked into the shop absolutely soaked. It was then the two could barely tell which one was their Dad and it confused them until Vergil pushed his hair back.

"Hi Dad,"

"Hey Pumpkin, what are you two watching?" He said talking off his coat and walking towards the couch, they made room for him.

"Sharks," he raised an eyebrow and noticed it was jaws.

"No idea they still showed this on TV," he said as he wrapped an arm around Rosey who sat close to her Dad. Nero now was wondering what Dante meant seeing as this was the 5th time it's shown today. Vergil took his usual spot on the recliner he bought and read the newspaper. They sat in silence as the rain outside started to get worse and thunder rumbled the whole building the reason Dante held Rosey close was because she was afraid of thunderstorms. Nero was fond of them and walked over to the window to watch the lightning hit the tops of buildings nearby or stream across the sky. Rosey held tight to her fathers t-shirt, she was absolutely terrified as the thunder got louder and more close. Dante gave Vergil to look up on the roof again, who nodded and walked back outside. He found shooting lighting at the top of a house. "Can you please stop giving Rosey a heart attack?" Vergil teleported behind her, he was unamused but he and Dante knew it was her from the start. She gave a little chuckle, and stopped but the thunder still was rolling far away. "Thought Dante would appreciate the attention," she started down the roof and towards the front door when Vergil stopped her violently grabbing her arm. "Make her suffer like that again and I will personally make sure you go back to hell without a final paycheck." His voice turned cold and merciless. "Jesus, sorry.. trying to have some fun since no sign of demon activity for 4 weeks. I have to do something to keep adrenaline rushing through my head." She said as Vergil let go she never seen him get this defensive. Everyone swore that he didn't care about anything but revenge and power. Seeing him get this upset was beyond surprising but she got over it quickly and climbed down to the front door and walked in, headlights where closing in behind her and as she opened the door she heard a motorcycle coming to the shop. "Ladies here to most likely collect your money, better hide it now," Trish called out to Dante who only groaned in response. Vergil who teleported into the house at the top of the stairs, he only rolled his eyes as he too didn't enjoy Lady's visits. She came in with her helmet still on her head, She looked at Dante directly then to Vergil.

"Hey boys, got some jobs for you two." Lady said as she walked further in letting the door close behind her as she let herself dry off. she then cast her gaze to Rosey, she was just letting go of her dad. "If you guys are up for it me and Trish could probably watch the kids while you two go on this job." Lady suggested. "After what Trish just pulled, Rosey's better coming with us," Dante said taking his arm off his daughters back. Rosey was still clinging to her fathers coat while Vergil had returned to his reading. Then Dante get the idea,

"Does this place have a kids area we can drop off Rosey and Nero at while we work?"

"Yeah? Why plan on actually showing your kids what you do for a living."

"Maybe not Rosey so much, but Nero's getting to that age."

"Are you implying that we take my son with us on this job?"

"Not just Nero, Rosey too. So what is the place?"

"Bowling alley, the place has an arcade too if Rosey gets bored."

"Then it's settled, we'll lock up shop and take them with us."

"Dante that's reckless!"

"You rather him and her not know what to do if they happen to end up in our situation?" Dead silence hit the room when Dante let go of his final winning statement. Vergil then signaled the two to get dresse and they scuttled up the stairs, Dante and Vergil never spoke like that to each other ever again. It hurt Dante to say it as much as it did for Vergil to hear it, but it was their drive to be demon hunters. Though Dante did grab a small weapon from the closet. "It's about time you gave this to him, we gained our weapons by thst age too." Dante handed the specially made sword to Vergil. "... You help me train him, and when Rosey comes of age i'll help you with her," Vergil gripped The sword as Nero and Rosey came downstairs. "Nero, come here for a second... I have something for you." Vergil stated and his son walked over to him to see and to his surprise Vergil took out a small broad sword from it's sheath. The set down the sword and put the sheath around his son and handed his son the sword ceremoniously. "Your now on your road to being a man my son, that sword is your first steps. While it isn't a Devil arm like Yamato or Rebellion, it is a weapon still." Nero held the sword with wide eyes and nodded to his father and sheathed his new sword. Rosey looked to her Dad and wondered if the same would be done when she turned 8 years old.

* * *

—Devil May Cry—

* * *

At th bowling alley Nero joined his father and Dante in demon hunting while Rosey ran off to the arcade and she was far from dissatisfied _._ Every arcade type imaginable was there, and there was a row of 4 racing arcade machines though She was to short to reach the pedals just yet. She did find several she could bring a chair over to and start playing. This one was a fighter game called _Mortal Kombat,_ For a normal 4 year old this game would give them nightmares but to her it was nothing. She selected a character the game called Reptile, and beat the whole arcade in an hour. Once she pulled away from the game she heard a gun shot and wondered what was going on but hid when she saw a mob of people running away from the scene she curled up in the arcade machine for _The Walking Dead._ In fear she curled up seeing all those people and when she looked up the game gave a image of a Zombie coming right for the player and covering her eyes she ran out into the danger of the scene. A Scarecrow demon had seen a person who didn't run away with the rest and saw it's opportunity for blood lust and advanced. Dante was held against the wall by another demon and couldn't get to his daughter in time and as his eyes widened fearing the worst his brother sliced the demon into 4 pieces turning back into the dust in which it came. Nero having had gotten his first 5 demon kills in ran to his cousin's side and lead her back to the car and away from danger. She had a look of pure fear in her eyes as Nero put her in her car seat and buckled her in. "Stay here, we'll be back very soon." Nero said as he ran back into the bowling alley to help his father and uncle. Inside Dante had managed to get down from the wall and got in more kills using Ebony and Ivory while Vergil only used Yamato out of his distaste for guns. After a few minutes they had killed the final enemies and Dante ran out towards the car to comfort his daughter he too needed comfort. "Vergil was right this was too dangerous for her to be near" Dante thought to himself as he held his daughter very close in his arms. Vergil then walked outside with Nero after having had talked to the owner and they gained their money, he then patted his brother's back. "As much I want to say it I won't… next time even if Trish acts like that again which I promise she won't. We leave here at home." He said as he put Rosey in her car seat again and buckled her in. Nero got in the back right next to her and was helping her calm down while Dante got in the front and started the car. They drove home but before that Dante stopped and got them all Chinese food, it was better than pizza all the time and it was one of Rosey's favorite comfort foods.


	4. Who was She?

_**A/N: Ok, serious time this chapter, this will be focusing on Rosey's past.**_

* * *

 **—Who Was She?—**

While the quartet were eating dinner and Rosey explained what she saw, her father sighed. "Don't worry sweetheart, those people were scared and they couldn't see you." Dante said rubbing her back as she continued to eat, she was good at eating with chopsticks since Vergil taught her how to use them. One thing Dante and Vergil have agreed on with their kids is that while both protect them, Vergil teaches them manners and respect, while Dante teaches them social skills and how to have fun. Though the last of those which Dante feels responsible for Vergil didn't agree on, did not stop him from teaching them nonetheless. After dinner and they had all washed their plates, Rosey had gotten ready for bed but sat next to her dad on the couch and looked into his eyes. "What was my mom like?" Dante's heart sank into his stomach. He looked to Vergil wondering if he should tell her and Vergil returned a nod. "Well.. let's start 9 months and 3 weeks before you were born."

* * *

— 9 months and 3 weeks before birth —

* * *

Dante was staggering around a bar after having had danced for 30 minutes. He was stopped by a woman he was dancing with, a glint in her eyes led him to bend to her own will. "You dance pretty well there. Wanna come with me back to my place~ have some fun?" She said but Dante snapped out of his drunken trance. "Sorry ma'am I don't sleep with people until I've been formally introduced." She just got closer. "My Names Lyric," he smirked. "Names Dante. You seem pretty excited to get a chance with me, so then lead the way ma'am," She swayed her hips as she walked past him and smiled slightly. After a long night Dante woke up in the woman's bed he woke her up and told her he was leaving but he had a good time, she smiled then returned sleeping. He left in a haste making sure he had all his clothes on and walked out the small maroon apartment and all the way to his shop, he opened the door to see that Lady was already waiting for him. "Let me guess, here to clean out any money I earned on my night out? Or you have another job that you'll take 79% of my money out of," He sighed going to his desk and sitting leaning back in his chair. Month by month went by and whenever he randomly saw lyric her stomach kept getting bigger and bigger almost as if she was either stress eating or pregnant. Finally 9 months had passed and he didn't see her in her usual spots, he shrugged it off but then 3 weeks it all started. "Oh god dammit," Dante threw his hands up as the storm outside was getting worse, he let Lady and Trish inside so that way they didn't get soaked and put the blame on him. Handing them towels he went to his desk and ruffled his hair with his left hand and looked at lady who was watching the rain outside drip further down from the sky. "Looks like that job will have to wait Dante, your off the hook for now." She said but then something caught her attention for one second then she backed away from the window and looked at him she seemed concerned. "You Ok there? Looks like you've seen a ghost." Dante said standing up. Then they heard a door slam and something getting placed on the steps of Devil May Cry then another door and a car drive off, once Dante started to open the door he heard a child and he froze in place. That was Lyric and she was pregnant but with his own kid, she didn't even ask for his help or tell him. He grabbed the crib and the letter on top of it and rushed into the shop and held the baby close to his chest to make sure it was warm. Trish in shock read the note out loud, "Dear Dante, Thanks to you not wearing protection I had this thing." She cringed at a child being referred to as a thing, "She's your problem now and no I'm not taking the kid back, damn thing ruins chances on relationships. Have fun fuck boy. -Lyric" She zapped the letter into fire and ash. Lady was no happier than Trish was and offered to hold the baby to warm her up faster to which Dante allowed as he got up and started pacing. Trish then took Dante's own coat and headed towards the door, only to be stopped and told to stay at the shop while Dante took his coat from her and walked out of the shop.

* * *

—Back in the present time—

* * *

"2 weeks after that Nero and Vergil showed up and moved in with us," Dante finished his story having had attracted all 4 of them to sit on the 2 couches. "So what happened to my mom after that?"

"That is where I shall take over the storytelling but I am not going to censor it, I would much rather you know everything. You deserve to know as much as Dante." Vergil responded and all attention was on him.

—The day after Nero and Vergil moved in—

"So, how did you get your young one? If you don't mind me inquiring" Vergil said as they watched Nero interacting with the baby. "... Her mom abandoned her with me 3 weeks ago her name is Lyric, a one night stand gone wrong. talking about how ugly she looked, how it hurt worse that she had wings, how it was my fault, how she was my problem now."

"That's enough Dante…" Vergil said as his hand was on a tight wrap on the hilt of Yamato. Dante nodded and looked at their kids, Rosey kept trying to hold onto Nero who didn't exactly know how to hold her so he let grab his stranger arm. Vergil stood up and grabbed his coat, suddenly and told his son he'd be back later tonight and to behave for his uncle Dante. "I'll be back Dante… don't come looking for me.. you won't like what you'll see." He remarked coldly as he left the building.

For hours he searched the street with his sword hidden from view. Searching for anyone named Lyric and found himself in a bar and found a strange looking woman who matched Rosey's small features already. He sat adjacent from the woman and watched her walk over. "You don't have to hide your appearance Dante, I can tell why your here. To make me feel bad." She gave herself away all to well. "Shame I'm not Dante, but I am his brother…" he glared at her his cold eyes glaring right through her. She only smirked in response. "How about you follow me then, twins always tend to have fun," She then started to head towards the door, he followed but only because despite wanting to kill her now, if he did it now he'd be caught and arrested which he didn't need. Not with Nero and now Rosey to watch over, so he followed her to her apartment and closed every blind in there. "Oh? Like it in the dark?" She seductively cued to him. "No… I don't want them to see what's left…" he whipped out Yamato which sent her into a panic and she grabbed her own weapon. "You abandoned Rosey in the cold darkness of that storm. That child is a blessing and you left her to possibly die out in that weather! Do you realize what happens when you put my family's life in danger?" He had her against a corner her scimitar was going to be no match for Yamato. "Now then, any last words.." he held the blade next to her throat and instead she smacked it away and started to slash at Vergil her blade wasn't normal that was for sure. Though a few seconds later she was no more than a pincushion without any pins. Vergil got in his final and 78th stab on her to make sure she was dead, he knew someone would come to the apartment soon so taking her sword he left the premises. Blood still on his arm and face. Once he finally had walked all the way back to Devil May Cry the sun was setting, once he opened the front door he saw his brother fast asleep with two small children on top of him. Vergil took off his coat and went to wash his clothes and take a shower. The next day Dante read the newspaper after Vergil tossed it at him and he flipped through it and saw the obituary section.

* * *

 _Lyric Astoria_

 _Age: 29_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Height: 5'8"_

 _Born: July 30th, 1972_

 _Died: June 17th, 2001_

* * *

Dante then put a hand through his hair and stroked it back and glared at his brother. Their kids were still fast asleep upstairs in their rooms so he stood up, "Vergil as much as I appreciate you doing that to avenge Rosey for nearly being killed. For the love of god don't kill people on our behalf." He moaned as he put a hand on his brothers shoulder who only wiped it off. "No one should hurt a child that way," It only made Dante raise an eyebrow. "Now that I get the chance too. What made you suddenly love kids? Not like they give you power." Dante remarked looking his twin directly in his eyes. "... I met a woman who I started to have feelings for, I didn't realize until it was to late but she was deathly ill and she became pregnant. I tried to hold onto her for as long as I could and once Nero was born she told me verbatim. You two were my biggest blessing ever, please raise him for us. Then she slipped away from me in my arms… from then on I've been raising Nero for her and I came to realize that the power they give you isn't physical but thanks to them you can become a lot more observant and it just makes you a slightly better person as a whole." He said breaking eye contact halfway through. Dante respected him for actually talking his mind.

* * *

—Back to the Present—

* * *

"So our mom's are dead…" Rosey and Nero said looking at their respective parents, to which Vergil nodded while Dante held his daughter close. Nero and Rosey fell asleep soon after both next to each other, Dante picked them both up and put them in their rooms and only hoped that Rosey would forget what she saw today and never came in contact with demons ever again. Though once he left the room a looming shadow would beg to differ.


End file.
